The Healing Heart
by iloveromance
Summary: Daphne's fears about her health are lessened when she receives a visitor in her hospital room and she realizes that she's not the only one feeling lonely. Continuation of "Hope and Healing" by Kristen3 and "I'll Be Here" by funnygirlOoObroadwaybaby, dedicated to Kristen for her birthday.


"All finished, Miss Moon?"

Daphne sighed and looked at the uneaten meal on her tray.

_I've been finished_. She thought bitterly.

"Yes, thank you."

The nurse looked at the tray and then back at Daphne; a scowl on her face.

"You barely touched your food. You should really eat something. With your blood sugar dropping as low as it did, you don't want to have a relapse."

Daphne feigned a smile, annoyed at the way the woman was treating her. She was a health care professional! She didn't deserve to be stuck in some dreary hospital room.

But as it were, she was a patient and she was stuck here, at least for the time being. The only consolation was the abundance of flowers that were scatted throughout the room.

She had no idea who they were from and it seemed strange that there would be so many. Hardly anyone knew she was here and those who did had already come by to visit.

She rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes, thinking of the younger Dr. Crane. He'd been so sweet, coming to visit her.

He'd told her that he loved her and it was awfully kind. She knew that his brother and father would never say anything so bold, even if they truly did love her. But there was something about the way Niles said the words, as though he meant them in more than friendship.

It was a silly thought; a man like him falling in love with someone like her. They were hardly compatible enough to be a couple although their friendship was something that she treasured.

His brother and father had been by earlier and although she appreciated their concern, she found herself missing Niles terribly.

Unexpectedly her thoughts switched from the handsome psychiatrist to the events that had occurred just days before. And then the familiar feeling of fear and apprehension washed over her.

The memory made her heart race and she found it hard to hold back tears. All she could think of was how she felt when she saw the blood. And even after all of the tests they had run, the doctors still couldn't tell her what it was.

_Oh God..._

The tears she'd been holding in streamed down her cheeks and as before she began to feel nauseous and light headed. Why was this happening to her?

She shouldn't be here. She should be at home; doing what Frasier had hired her to do; take care of his father. Mr. Crane's hip was never going to get any better if she was stuck in this hospital.

The irrational thoughts were coming faster now, paining her even further.

Mr. Crane's hip might even get worse and then he'd be confined to a wheelchair. Dr Crane would fire her and she'd be forced to move back to England where her own mother probably wouldn't take her in.

Clutching the poor excuse for a pillow to her chest, Daphne began to sob.

The door opened and she sniffled, brushing the tears away with the back of her hand. It was probably that insufferable nurse again, wanting more blood or worse, wanting to scold Daphne once more.

"Go away!" She said, staring out the window at the grey sky.

But as she expected she heard footsteps approach.

"I'm sorry, Daphne. If this is a bad time I can-."

She turned, her heart racing when she caught a glimpse of her visitor.

"Dr. Crane..."

"I didn't mean to disturb you, Daphne. I-."

Niles stopped suddenly when he caught a glimpse of her tear-streaked face and was at her side in an instant.

"Daphne, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She lied.

He sat down beside her and took out his handkerchief.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane." Daphne said blotting her eyes.

"What is it? Are you hurting? Shall I get the nurse?"

"No! I don't want the bloody nurse!" She yelled louder than she meant to.

"I-I'm sorry, I-."

When she cried harder, Niles carefully sat on the bed next to her and took her gently into his arms. "What happened?"

"I was just thinking about what happened in your brother's car at the park and-."

He sighed and held her closer. "I know. I wish I could have been there. That must have been terrifying for you. I can't even imagine..."

"I was so scared! I thought-."

"I know Sweetheart. I know..." Niles whispered, slowly rocking her back and forth.

"Thank God Frasier got you here when he did."

"But they've run all of these tests and they still don't know why I was coughing up blood! Oh Dr. Crane, what if it's something terrible? What if-."

She began to sob and he moved even closer, holding her as tightly as possible.

"You'll be fine, Daphne. I promise."

"But you don't know that, Dr. Crane! I can't stop thinking about it! I don't want to be in this bloody hospital! I should be taking care of your father! What if his hip gets worse? Your brother's going to fire me and-."

"He'll do no such thing Daphne, I can guarantee you that. Frasier and Dad love you. And as for Dad, he'll be just fine. He can go without his exercises for a few days. And if need be we'll hire a temporary physical therapist to work with him but we could never replace you, Daphne. The most important thing is that you get better. When Frasier called me I have to admit that I panicked. You can't imagine how scared I was..."

She raised her head and looked at him. "You were?"

"Oh God, Daphne you have no idea. I was so afraid that I was going to lose you. I love you so much."

"Dr. Crane..."

He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Daphne. I know this isn't the way I planned on telling you, but I can't keep my feelings inside any longer. Maris is history to me. She made it clear a long time ago that she doesn't love me, but I refused to listen. I guess I didn't want to admit that I was so lonely and hurt."

Daphne brushed a tear from Niles' cheek with her thumb. "I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane. I know how much you loved her. But you don't have to be lonely anymore."

"Thank you Daphne. And you're right. I should just learn to live without her I suppose."

"You have me." Daphne whispered, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you, Daphne. That means a lot to-."

"I love you, too Dr Crane."

He stared at her in astonishment and then wrapped his arms around her, kissing her quickly on the lips.

"You do? Oh Daphne, do you really mean it?"

"I-I think so. I mean, I do love you. You're my best friend and to think that you were so worried about me. How could I not love you?"

"I think we should take things slow." Niles said. "I don't want to rush you into anything and I certainly don't want to jeopardize your health. So we'll just take it one day at a time, getting to know each other."

Daphne smiled. "I'd like that a lot."

The door opened and the nurse glared at them. "Visiting hours are over."

"I hate that woman." Daphne muttered when the nurse was gone.

Niles sighed and brushed a lock of hair from Daphne's face. "I guess I should be going. But I'll come back tomorrow. If you want me to."

"I always want you, Dr. Crane. I can't thank you enough. I feel much better now."

Niles smiled and kissed her tenderly. "I'm glad. And when you come home I'll make sure that you get the best care possible."

"I'll definitely need some help getting these flowers home." Daphne said. "They're all so beautiful and I can't imagine where they came from."

Niles cheeks flushed a bright pink and he quickly looked away. Overcome with love for him, Daphne began to cry.

"I should have known. Thank you so much Dr. Crane. They're extremely beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you, Daphne. I love you."

When a tear slid down her cheek he brushed it away and kissed her one last time.

And when he was gone, Daphne smiled, no longer worried about her uncertain future.

Because love could conquer anything.

**THE END**


End file.
